Tabitha no Tsukaima
by MiuXtreme
Summary: A 'What If' story where the summon between Tabitha and Louise is swapped ito as a normal familiar for Tabitha while Sylphid as one of the Void familiar. Do expect bad English.


Never before have Tabitha need to blink twice in an instant. She couldn't believe her eyes for what they see before them is a human figure, a commoner appearing from the summoning circle.

She turns to the supervisor in charge of the summoning ritual, Mr. Colbert and with an adjust of her glasses, signals a silent message on her 'problem'.

Mr. Colbert in a silent response shook his head with a shoulder shrug which could be translated as "No, there is no redo in the sacred ceremony"

She could hear whispers slowly formed between the students who have summoned their familiar before her.

"Tabitha summoned a commoner?"

"I was expecting the Zero to be the one."

"Did she make a mistake?"

"Wow what a slip up!"

She walks toward the commoner she summoned ignoring the whispers. In her mind, information began to scramble around, hoping to find a hint to her sudden 'failure'.

"Am I a void mage now? Impossible, I am still able to wield water and wind magic without any problem. I was sure I chant the incantation correctly as studied…"

As she came nearer, the commoner wore a blue shirt somehow thick yet not thick enough for discomfort with black pants. He has short black hair. His eyes which stare back at hers are blue.

"…No matter"

With a sigh, she accepts her unforgiving fate as always and raises her palm, causing the commoner to be silenced for awhile. She then with hand signal, command him to kneel down to her height.

Without a word of warning, she locked her lips onto his. He gently pushes her away with a red steaming face and opened his mouth to voice out gibberish words. Suddenly he rolled on the ground while screaming in pain as the familiar runes began to inscribe onto his back.

The other students laughed at his misfortune while Tabitha simply stares at him stoically. After a few minutes, he calms down with his shirt rolled up while still rubbing his expose back for comfort. Mr. Colbert proceed to jolt down the familiar rune down and seemingly without care asked if there still any student left that haven't summon.

"Me, sir!" a girl shouted among the group and it was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, nickname the Zero. Her long pink hair flows with the wind as she rush her way here. The reason for that name is because of her repeated failure in casting spells which always leads to an explosion. If she knew what she possessed, Tabitha thought as she moves away while beckoning her familiar away.

*Explode*

Unsurprised, the bespectacled girl continue reading the book in hand and ignoring the random words spouted by her familiar. She was expecting a loud jeers from the audience as usual but to her surprise, it was screams of disbelieve.

"Impossible!"

"Zero actually summoned something?!"

"Surely she bought it"

She looks up and saw it. A small blue dragon majestically spreads its wings. Louise was voicing her joy, rubbing her face on the dragon and proceeds to complete the ritual. To everyone, it was just a blue dragon which commands the wings but upon immediately, Tabitha knew it as one of the scarce rhyme dragon.

Familiar runes started to inscribe on the dragon's right wings which Mr. Colbert jolted down in his notes. "Congratulations, Miss Vallière." Though still in disbelief, Colbert genuinely congrats his problematic student. Then with a clap, he dismisses the group of students.

Instead of using magic for demeanor task such as levitating back to her room, she chose to walk back while reading her book after declining her only friend, Kirche's offer of joining her for a stroll. Behind her, her familiar followed while still trying to communicate with his master.

Back in her room which was filled with stacks of books and scrolls, she finally decided to cast a translating spell on her familiar for she grew tire of the gibberish words.

"Okay can you please explain me what's going on and why am I here?" was the first thing he spoke.

* * *

><p>Saito couldn't believe what have happened. First thing that came to mind was that he had finally picked up his repaired laptop in Akihabara. While walking home, a green portal appear before him and due to his curiosity, he touched it which then sucked him in. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on a grassy field and saw a group people dressed in with witch hats and robes standing with peculiar looking creatures.<p>

Then one of them who was the nearest to him came forward toward him. It was a short, blue haired girl who wore a pair of glasses while holding a staff instead of wands like the rest. Her stare was ice cold when his eyes met hers. He then proceeds to kneel down as instructed to experience his first kiss with a stranger.

Pain starts to creep along his back after he pushes her away.

"Is this punishment for my curiosity?" he thought as the pain has finally subsided. He rolls up his shirt to rub the spot and notice an elderly man with a bald spot jolting down something in a notebook.

He tries to communicate with the short blue haired girl, for answer only to be lead aside for another girl as short as her, who has pink long hair. He then bear witness to a large explosion and saw a small blue dragon appear within it.

In the time of his confused state, he has already walked the way to his 'master's' room. The room contain numerous book stacked up together like a mountain. Multiple scrolls littered the corner and a bed .The first thing to describe her is…a bookworm.

After he pesters her for a few minutes, she pointed her staff at him while chanting a spell. It seems it was some kind of translating spell as now she answered his question.

She pointed at the boy and spoke," Familiar." Then she pointed to herself, "Master." Next, toward the floor, "Tristanian Academy of Magic."

Saito raised an eyebrow and in his mind, "Not much of a talker huh?" He sat down on the wooden floor with his leg crossed. After seeing the strange things at the field, it's had to believe of the existence of magic.

"Familiar? Slave?" he asked worriedly. He remembered watching an anime that have the term familiar in which the main character was treated like slave, no, worst a dog.

The girl with 'many' words shook her head."Helper"

Yet another short answer, which doesn't answer much. Sensing his confusion she spoke again, "Gather materials. Eyes and ears. Guardian."

"So…something like a companion?" he replied with a question and was answered with a nod. He then noticed his 'master' sitting in front of a desk and holding a quill pen. She seems to be drowning in thought on what to write on the piece of paper.

Saito squirmed in discomfort from the coming silence and decided to at least know her name.

"Ermm seems that I haven't introduced myself. My name is…"

"Irrelevant."

Only to be shot down in an instant.

Ignoring the sudden interruption, he continues," My name is Hiraga Saito. How about yours?"

Almost as if humoring the commoner she replied,"Tabitha". With that, marks the end of the conversation.

He sighs at his failed attempt in starting a conversation. He stood up and excuses himself out for a walk. The blue haired girl allows and continues to ponder on what to be written on the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>After the door closed, Tabitha returns her attention to the piece of paper in front of her. A report has to be written on what have transpired during the summoning. She is certain that the receiver of this report would laugh his head off, which she hopes so literally. How she despise him, for all the misfortune he wrought to her family and her life.<p>

After writing down what is needed, she put down her pen and picked up the book she previously read. The book is about a Knight who came from the lower class .The knight has risen up the ranks only with his will and determination, saving princesses and the innocents from those that would harm them.

In her heart, buries a longing for one to save her from her unforgiving fate and to punish the evil that held her in their malicious grip. In her mind instead, a dark voice laughed at such a dream for only death could free her.

Once she reached the ending of a 'happily ever after', she placed her glasses aside and undress herself, in order to be fitted in her green nightgown. Rest is needed for the final class session of the week will commence tomorrow's early morning.

The darkness of sleep slowly drags her off and she woke up in a bright room, filled with decorative made of gold and tables clothed in red. Shadowed figures dances around the room, to a classical music played via magic.

Her eyes were wide open, knowing full well that this is not just a dream, but a nightmare that always haunt her every night. She stares at the glass in her hand and wishes to throw it away but it seems to be glued to her hand. She couldn't move nor talk, even couldn't look away when her dear mother grabbed the glass and drank the accursed substance within.

Madness fills the ever dark room. Evil smiles formed on all the shadowy figures.

It happens again and again. She could only cry at the sight.

But then, something different happen.

She felt a pat on her head by a big and warm hand she never felt .Then words of assurance sounded in the mad room. Slowly, the scenery crumbled, replaced with luscious green garden her parents used to bring her to. The happiest event she has ever felt.

Tabitha's squirming form slowly calms down and on that night, she experienced a pleasant dream.

* * *

><p>Hiraga Saito was just a normal student in his second year. He does not have any definite traits other than being normal.<p>

Now he is 'kidnapped' to another world where magic exist and 'branded' as a familiar. He should be panicking right now on finding a way back home but for some reason he feel…relax with no worries at all. The only thing that worries him is his newly repaired laptop he left behind though.

The twin moon which shocked him at first, now look pleasant to look at. Though they are in red and blue, their light that illuminates the grassy field is of normal white light.

Saito shrugs his shoulder in acceptance of his predicament and with a yawn, decided that it's time to head back. As he turns a corner, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a maid on her bottom with piles of clothe spread around due to the collision.

He proceeds to apologize and helped the maid to pick up the clothing. Though hesitant at first in fear of insulting a noble, the maid named Siesta complied after knowing his identity of a familiar. He bid her farewell after a nice chat.

Later, the hair on his skin tensed up as he accidentally 'eavesdrops' on a couple flirting in the hallway. The boy with blonde flamboyant hair was reciting some cheesy speech to a girl with a long brown haired girl. Their identity was Guiche, the blonde and Katie, the brunette discovered from their mushy words.

Saito tirelessly continues his journey back to Tabitha's room in order to get some sleep. He slowly pry open the door, wishing not to disturb whatever she was doing .Inside he found her petite and slender sleeping body in a green nightgown on the ever comfortable looking bed causing him to look away with a blush.

Seeing no available 'bed' to sleep in, he decided that the wooden floor will have to do. He arranged the stacks of book aside to create the space necessary for him.

"No….mother….don't…"

Before he could lie down, he heard a tearful voice. Immediately, he stood up and found the source coming from his 'master's' tender lips. Her body was squirming around. Small tear drops slowly slid down her closed eyes.

Struck by a sense of responsible he never knew, he started to think quickly. He remembered a scene he saw years ago, a sight of a mother patting a crying little girls head while saying comforting words to her. The little girl in the end calms down and with a smile walks away hand in hand with her mother.

"Can't be helped"

Saito smiles in defeat. He makes his way through the books to her side. Slowly and gently he pats her head while ushering words of simple assurance. It seems that it works somehow but then another problem arises.

His body is already too tired which he then falls asleep on the floor beside her bed with his outstretched hand still on her head.

"I hope I won't be meeting the same fate as that guy in that anime!"

He scream internally before everything within turned silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've planned for the normal familiar runes to actually give an added increase in stats since Saito won't be getting the Void runes, for his survival. Swapping Louise's runes as well .**


End file.
